Naoya's First Kiss
by mentaru
Summary: And you all thought MANA was Itsuki's first kiss? Please. I'll tell you what really happened. [PreMana] [random] [oneshot]


NAOYA'S FIRST KISS

**by **mentaru

**rated **PG

**disclaimer **I've had to say that I don't own JO so many times that I've run out of witty things to say. See, now look what you've done? You've killed my sense of humor. Thanks a lot.

**summary **And you all thought that _Mana_ was his first kiss! Ha, that's a laugh—I'll tell you what _really_ happened. (Pre-Mana)

**a/n** So I was randomly inspired one day to write this, mainly because I was flipping through the fifth volume and I stumbled upon that stupid page where Itsuki kisses Mana. (Bleh.) And it looked like he _knew_ what he was doing, like he'd done it before. And so, I, mentaru, Duchess of Over-Speculation, decided to think too much on it and then this fanfic popped into my head! Lucky me. Because then I _had_ to write it. -le sigh- But, now, thou shalt readeth!

**.: _chuu! _:.**

"Kusakabe, there is no way in hell you can make that shot."

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the elder basketball player standing next to him. "How much do you wanna bet, Shiba?"

Shiba smirked. "Well, if you're bringing bets into this, then I'd say ... if you make it, I'll tell coach to put you in my position for next game."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I guess you'll have to kiss the next person that walks in here."

Kaname stared in disbelief. "No way. That is _not_ fair, Shiba, and you know it."

"Yeah, well, just make the shot, then." He folded his arms and waited expectantly, a large smirk on his face. There was no way Kaname'd make the shot.

Kaname grumbled. He readied himself for the shot and then chunked the ball, praying it would go through the hoop. As is rolled around the rim, both Shiba and Kaname stared at it, eyes wide, wishing it to either go in or fall off. It made a final circle and began to tip toward the net, when the large door to the gym burst open, causing the ball to be thrown off its course.

"KANAME!" the obnoxious voice of Itsuki Naoya rang through the gym just as the ball fell and bounced a few times before rolling away toward the stands.

Kaname fumed, and Shiba rejoiced. "Dammit!" The Darklore spun around, glaring at Itsuki. "Itsuki! I'm going to kill you!"

Shiba snorted. "But only after you kiss him, first," he mumbled to himself. Itsuki obviously didn't hear, but the comment only made Kaname more upset.

Itsuki stepped cautiously toward his friend. "Um. Kaname?"

"Itsuki, please. You just ruined the one shot that could have gotten me the best position for the game next week. So, please, don't ask any favors of me right now."

"You still gotta do it, Kusakabe," Shiba reminded him.

Itsuki frowned in confusion. "Okay, what's going on here? I'm missing something ... What do you have to do Kaname?"

Kaname sighed—"Don't take this personally, Itsuki"—and winced slightly before pressing his lips to Itsuki's.

Itsuki's eyes widened. Should he pull away? He couldn't think straight with Shiba snorting in the background, or with the fact that Kaname was a _damn good_ kisser. Who had he been kissing all this time to get so good? Or was he just a natural?

His thoughts were interrupted when Kaname pulled back, a small glare on his face.

"You ..." Itsuki started, still a littled fazed. "You kissed me, Kaname."

"Way to state the obvious, Itsuki. But I'm still going to kill you for screwing up my shot."

"Well ... before you do that, would you at least kiss me again? I wouldn't mind dying after being kissed by you again ..." He grinned that infamous Itsuki grin, only to be smacked by Kaname.

"I told you not to take it personally. And, anyway, it was a bet. But you're _still_ the one who screwed up my shot, so it's really _your_ fault."

"So you're saying that if I were to make you lose another bet, you'd kiss me again?" Itsuki asked with a sarcastic hope in his voice.

"Don't be obtuse, Itsuki."

Itsuki was about to throw out some other excuse, but Shiba spoke first. "Just give it up, Itsuki, and stop harassing my player or I'll have to drop-kick you out of here."

"Oh fine, fine," Itsuki pouted. "I'll just ask you for help later, Kaname."

"Wait. Did you just say the word _help_, Itsuki?" Itsuki nodded slowly. "It's a miracle! Maybe I won't kill you after all since you've finally seen the light. What is it that you genuinely need _help_ with?"

Itsuki shifted his weight nervously. "Well, see ... this girl just asked me out, and I was coming to you to see if your sister could give me some ... tips ... But, hot damn, after that kiss of yours—"

"Oh, dear Lord, Itsuki," Kaname sighed, rolling his eyes. "I am _not _going to give you kissing tips." Shiba snorted again, shaking his head as he walked off to the locker rooms to avoid the two arguing again.

"But Kaname!" Itsuki pleaded.

"Itsuki, just go with the flow. There isn't really anything to say other than that."

"Go with the flow?" Itsuki repeated, thinking. "Well ... alright then."

And he kissed Kaname, who almost immediately pulled back. "God, Itsuki! I thought—" And he finally realized what Itsuki had been doing all along. "Itsuki Naoya ..." he said slowly, gruffly.

"Now now, Kaname ..." Itsuki said, slowly backing up from the Darklore that was advancing on him with a murderous look in his eyes. "Don't hurt me!" he squealed, breaking off into a run as Kaname continued his advance.

"Get your ass back here, Itsuki!" the Darklore screamed, running after his soon-would-be-dead friend. "I'm really going to kill you this time!"

Itsuki grinned to himself and then looked over his shoulder. Kaname was catching up. _Oh crap, I'm running from a basketball player ... CRAP!_ He picked up his pace, but Kaname was faster, easily pouncing on the older boy and pinning him to the ground.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Just ... don't hurt me, please, Kaname?"

"You're really pathetic, you know that?"

"Well ... yes ... But, before you dismember me and all that—"

Kaname's lips were pressed to his again. Wow, he didn't think it would be that easy.

Kaname pulled away, still firmly pinning Itsuki to the ground. "Just don't screw up any more of my shots, alright?" And with that, he stood up and walked off, snickering to himself, leaving behind him a dazed and confused Itsuki.

**OWARI**

**.: _chuu! _:.**

**a/n **Haha, yeah. All of that was completely random. And probably very stupid. And OOC. But I don't care. That's my job: to write completely random and pointless one-shots. XD I do hope you liked it, though. -sweatdrop- Please review! Thankies for reading.


End file.
